Ice King
by TheLaziestWriterAlive
Summary: Based somewhat off the song "Ice Queen" by Trish. Berwald is a government spy, who was told to pretty much cut off connection with as many people as he could. Tino moves in next to him, and later in with him after his house is broken into. Berwald's iced over heart may very well melt as the Fin gets comfortable around him, slowly but surely. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge: Warnings

_A/N: This chapter is a little short, so I apologize for that. ^^"" This is just more like a prolouge._

_Chapter upload might be choppy, for those few that might actually be interested. I thank you ahead for favorites or reviews. *hugs*_

* * *

"Now, Berwald, do you understand these conditions?" Director Johansson asked the young man in front of him.

"Y'sir," Berwald replied gruffly. He made a sharp nod, and returned to his stiffened, up-right position.

"Good man. Now, I have some advice for you," Johansson stood and walked to where the newly-hired was standing. He leaned in a bit, to where he'd be close enough for the well-dressed security guard by the door not to hear him, but not too close to where his bristly beard tickled Berwald's ear.

"Listen closely, Berwald," the man whispered, "abandon your family, or at least what's left of it. You can keep contact with a few friends, as long as you do not jeopardize your operations or new identity. You also cannot put them in a state of danger, do you understand?

"Do not bother to make new friends. Stay as secluded as you can, Berwald; it will be safer for you and for those you do have contact with."

Berwald felt a small pang at the thought of being alone, but he nodded despite of that.

"Y'sir, I u'derst'nd." he muttered as the director stood back. He swallowed a bit of air to down the small rock in his throat, and managed to keep a straight, emotionless face.

"...Are you alright with this?"

"Y'sir..."

Johansson nodded to the younger man, and said simply: "You are dismissed, Agent Oxenstierna."


	2. Chapter 2: Break In

_A/N: Here's chapter two. Two chapters in one night~ Yaaay~_

_ ... Don't expect three... I'm tired, okay? Maybe tomorrow or the day after._

_Thank you for those that have at least given this a passing glance. In about an hour this had 5 views/visits, so. *shrugs* Fine by me. _

* * *

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Hanatamago, get back over here this instant!"

Berwald looked over from his car, towards the house neighboring his home's right side. He looked more towards his own house, and saw a little white dog lifting its hind leg against his bushes.

"..."

He watched as a blonde man in a white tee-shirt, marked with the Finnish flag on the front, and baggy, dark blue sweatpants hurried out to scoop the little dog up after she was done relieving herself. Berwald heard the man mutter a harsh "No, Hana, that's the neighbor's yard. You can't do that" before a softer "I'll have to put a fence up for you, now won't I?"

Berwald was about to turn back to fixing his car's engine when the stranger turned to see him. Berwald could tell from where he was standing that the man was blushing.

"I...I..." the man stuttered; barely loud enough for Berwald to hear. Berwald's eyebrows knitted together and the other yelped before half-shouting out a "I-I'm so sorry!" before turning to hurry back into his own house.

"It's—" was all Berwald could get out before the closing of the front door. "...f'ne... Huh." He shrugged off yet another frightened person and continued working on tuning his car.

~~##_##~~

"Y'sir. I'll be th're f'rst thin' in the mornin'," Berwald said into his phone, pulling his car into his narrow driveway.

Just as he was opening his car door, he heard a loud crash followed by a sharp bark. Berwald jolted up instinctively, his hand grazing the barrel of the SIG attached at his hip. He scanned the area near where he heard the sounds, which was in the general area of the house to his right.

There was a pause, leaving Berwald in a heart-pounding silence, filled with thoughts of "Was that for me?" "Is everyone alright?" "Do I need to go check?" and "Is anybody in immediate danger?"

Berwald's arm finally relaxed when he heard a series of more crashes, and a long string of Finnish shouting.

"_Mitä sinä teet?"_ There was something that sounded like a door slamming shut. _"Hei, päästä ulos!"_

MEANWHILE~~

Tino was face-to-face with a tall man with horrid body odor and a four o'clock shadow on his chin. The man had a shady appearance already, if not for the black bag he was currently putting the Fin's most expensive vase into.

Tino and the robber had a short stare-down after the blonde's last shout, rage boiling in the Fin's stomach. Finally, he looked over to the small basket holding his steel-rod umbrella. He reached over and took it in both hands, looking at the man with a strange look in his dark eyes.

"_Unohda poliisit, minä kohtelevat sinua itseni!_" he grinned, taking a few slow steps towards the nerve-shaken stranger. _"Tule tänne, sinä saastainen, hyvä turhaan varas!"_

Tino lunged at the man, only to be dodged. Working on instinct, the foreigner twirled on his bare toes and swung blindly in the direction he saw the thief jump to. His bones vibrated as the umbrella hit the man's hip, causing him to yelp and kneel on the floor. Tino used that to his advantage and raised his makeshift weapon over his head.

_**PSHOO!**_

Tino came back to reality at the sound of the gunshot and his terrier barking her lungs out, staring at the man now pointing a gun at him. He gathered just enough courage and strength to bash the thief's head with the umbrella and jump away before he was shot at again.

~#~#~

Berwald immediately slammed his car door shut and ran to his neighbor's house, jumping over the new fence the man had put up a few days ago. Multiple gunshots went off after that, and a brisk scream made the other neighbors start to turn on their lights (most of them were asleep; the time is about 1 in the morning).

He pounded his fist on the door, his own gun out of its holster and off safety.

"Open up!" he shouted in his best 'police voice'.

There was a pause between gunshots, though the barking didn't stop, but no footsteps made their way towards the door.

"I'll kick it—"

"_No, don't!"_ the familiar voice of Tino shouted. Berwald felt a little offended at the refusal for help, but he soon realized the shout wasn't to him when more of the "no", "wait", "don't you dare"s followed in close suit.

Berwald couldn't handle the tension, and tried at the door's handle. The deadlock was already broken, but the old-fashioned, slide-in locks were back in place. He took a short step back, lifted his leg and kicked the door with all his strength. The door didn't knock down, but it did rock off its hinges a bit.

"No! Get back!" Tino was suddenly running out of the house, small dog in his arms. He gave the Swede a strong shove when he passed (not that it did much). "He's got a bomb!"

* * *

_TRANSLATIONS:_

___Mitä sinä teet?_ = What are you doing?

___Hei, päästä ulos!_ = Hey, get out!

___Unohda poliisit, minä kohtelevat sinua itseni! = Screw the police, I will deal with you myself!_

_Tule tänne, sinä saastainen, hyvä turhaan varas! = Get back here, you filthy, good for nothing thief!_

_** I not speak Finnish. I used Google Translate. If anybody would like to help me translate correctly or correct my current translation, I would gladly appreciate. I apologize for any mistakes._


End file.
